Phoenix Rising
by DreamWvr73
Summary: MacGyver and Gillian have to stop a brother's revenge.


Pete Thornton was standing in front of the white wrought iron door; he had a pizza box in his hand and a little brown paper bag on top of it. He stuck out his hand and wrung the doorbell.

MacGyver was in the garage, he was underneath his pickup truck giving it a tune up. He was lying on a roller; he heard the doorbell and rolled out from underneath the passenger side. He put down his wrench and picked up a red rag. He got up and was wiping off his hands as he went to answer the door. 

Mac opened it and was surprised to see his friend standing on the other side 

"Hi Pete, what brings you out here?"

"I thought we could have lunch together. Since I gave you the week off I've missed it, so I thought I would take off from the office and come see you."

"I could go for some lunch, what did you bring?" MacGyver opened the door and let Pete come in. "A large pizza with extra pepperoni and some chicken wings."

Pete looked at his friend, he was wearing a grey muscle shirt that had oil all over it and grey shorts. He had grease on his face and he had put his hair in a small pony tail. "So what are you doing?"

"Just doing some stuff around the house while Gillian is gone." 

Gillian was on her first assignment, MacGyver couldn't go with her and this fact had driven him to the point of domestic servitude. She had been gone a full week and to pass the time he had cleaned the whole house spic and span. They walked into the kitchen and MacGyver turned on the faucet and started washing off his hands with soap. He splashed his face and tore off a paper towel and dried his face and hands with it. Pete saw down at the dining room table and opened the box, the pizza smelled heavenly.

"I gave you the week off to relax Mac."

"That's probably the one thing I haven't done this week." He threw the paper towel away and got two plates out of the cabinet.

"Have you heard from her?"

Mac brought the plates to the table along with two napkins and set them down. "No, not since Monday." He walked backed over to the fridge. "What do you want to drink?"

"Got any beer?"

"Some leftover beer from the barbeque we had a few weeks ago, want one?"

"Sure."

"It's probably flat."

Pete shook his head. "Nah beer lasts for at least a month or two."

MacGyver got a bottle of beer for Pete and took a soda out for himself.  He went back over to the table and sat down, he gave Pete his beer. The stout man was wearing a black suit, he took off his coat and his tie. He pulled his white dress shirt out of his waistband and sighed. "There, that's much better." He opened the beer and had a sip. "See, it's still good."

They dug into the pizza and Pete noticed how quiet his friend was. "You miss her a lot don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Mac took a bite of his pizza slice and wiped his mouth.

"Well you seem a little quieter than normal."

Mac sighed and opened his soda, he took a sip. "She's been gone for 7 days, and I've been going crazy in this house. Now I know what she goes through whenever I'm gone."

Pete nodded. "I know that's why I figured to grab a pizza and take half the day off; I thought you would like the company."

MacGyver smiled at his friend. "Thanks Pete, I appreciate it."

The two men clinked their drinks together and ate more of their lunch.

MacGyver wiped his brow; he was moping the kitchen floor and had gotten sweaty doing it. He sighed as he put up the mop back in the bucket; he was done and carefully walked on bare feet back to the hallway. 

"Pardon me, but have you seen my husband?"

Mac slowly turned his head and saw his wife standing in the doorway; she had a suitcase at her feet. His heart started beating hard at the sight of her, he smiled. "I'm not sure what's he look like?"

Gillian looked her husband up and down. He was in a grubby grey t-shirt that was holey and full of stains, and a pair equally stained grey shorts. "Well let me see, he's tall, has blond hair, very beautiful brown eyes, and the kind of body you want to spread on a cracker and nibble slowly between your teeth. Seen anyone like that around here?"

MacGyver looked down at himself; he didn't think he fit most of the description she gave. "Sorry, can't say that I have."

Gillian nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll go look somewhere else than." 

She started to turn and Mac scoffed. "I don't think so! Get over here!"

Gillian turned back around and smiled. She ran over to him and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "God I missed you!"

Mac sighed as he hugged his wife; it felt so good to hold her. "I missed you too."

Gillian noticed right away how clean everything was. "What have you been up to while I was gone?"

"You mean besides insanity?"

"Yeah." She pulled back and looked at him.

MacGyver cleared his throat. "Well, I tuned the truck and the Nomad, I cleaned the house, and I have something to show you." 

Gillian climbed down from him, he took her hand and led her down the hall. He opened their bedroom door and showed her a hole in the ceiling that had a medium size wooden door over it. "What's that?"

"Watch." He walked over to their closet, there was a pole leaning next against the door. He picked it up and raised it to the door. There was a little latch there and he unhooked it and opened the door; he pushed it against the ceiling, there was a catch on it and the door caught it and stayed open. There was a skylight in the ceiling; it was a good size, even bigger than the one that had been in the houseboat.

Gillian smiled widely. "Aww Mac, you made a skylight!"

He put the pole back against the closet door. "Yeah, so we can look at the stars at night if we want to. What do you think?"

The young woman hugged him. "I think it's great, you didn't have to do it."

Mac shrugged. "Well since I was doing everything else I figured why not that too?" He put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them down her bare arms, she had on a black sleeveless shirt and khaki shorts. "So how did it go?"

Gillian lifted the end of her tank top; she put her hands behind her and took something out of the waistband of her shorts. She brought her hands back to the front, she was holding a small jeweled dagger, it was pure silver with a rubies going along the handle. It was Egyptian and the sheath it was in had hieroglyphics carved into the metal. "May I present, the dagger of Cleopatra."

"Wow!" MacGyver took it from her and pulled it out of its sheath, the blade was long and skinny. "How did you get this?"

Gillian sighed. "It wasn't easy, believe me."

He looked at the hieroglyphics. "What does it say?"

She turned the dagger towards her and touched the symbols. "It says, 'She who has this dagger, is one that has been smiled upon by the gods and will rule among them.' Pretty neat huh?"

"Yeah it is, Pete's going to be happy."

Mac set the dagger down on the dresser, he turned to his wife. "So, what should we do with the rest of the evening, it's only 6 o'clock."

Gillian crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's see, we could organize the pantry but that's no fun, we could watch a movie." She smiled at him. "Or there is another option."

"Okay. What's the third option?"

Gillian walked up to her husband and grabbed him by the shirt; she pulled him to her and kissed him hard.

MacGyver opened his eyes. "Nice option, I like it." 

She couldn't help but notice that her husband was a bit on the grungy side, the young woman smiled. "I think I'll do a little cleaning of my own."

She still had a hold of his shirt as she walked into the bathroom; she pulled him inside and started the shower.

The couple was sitting on their bed facing each other. They had showered and were just in shorts and t-shirts, they had made ham and cheese sandwiches and were eating them. 

MacGyver wiped mustard off of his face with a napkin. "Now that was the kind of cleaning I can get used to." He smiled at his wife "Honey you can be my loofa sponge anytime you want. I never knew showers could be that much fun."

Gillian laughed. "I know, but trust me Sweetie that wasn't just for _fun. You needed it, you were a mess."_

"I had just mopped the floor, its hard work to get that tile to sparkle."

She touched his forehead to check to make sure he wasn't feverish. "Boy you _must have missed me; you are talking about our tile sparkling." She touched his cheeks. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"_

"I feel fine." He took her hand from his face and kissed it. "Much better now that you're home."

Gillian smiled, she was looking at him, she had really missed seeing that handsome face everyday. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his gently, closing her eyes. When the small kiss was broken she touched her forehead to his. "I couldn't wait to get back home to you Mac; I was counting down the days."

MacGyver reached over and picked up the paper plates their sandwiches were on and dropped them onto the floor. "So was I."

They were sitting in the middle of the bed. Mac put his hands on his wife's shoulders and laid her down on the bed, he started kissing her and put a hand on her t-shirt, he started to hike it up.

Gillian broke their kiss and touched his hand. "No Mac, not yet."

He looked down at her. "Why what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, but." She gave him a small smile. "I haven't been in your arms for a whole week; I want to enjoy it for a while. I don't want to rush it; I want to kiss you until I can't take it anymore."

Her husband gave her a smile and laughed a little. "So we're back in high school in the back seat of a car huh?"

"Hey that can be a lot of fun."

"Oh I know, I've been in a few."

Gillian put her hands on his face and glided her hands down it. "What do you say? Shall we pretend we are two silly kids that don't know anything and see if we can drive each other crazy?"

MacGyver smiled. "You already drive me crazy."

The couple started kissing and rolled onto their sides. She put her arms around his neck and put her fingers in his hair; it was getting long, it went a little past his shoulders and was still wet from their shower. They kissed each other until they were both breathless.

"I would like to know who taught you how to kiss."

Mac had his head on her neck, he started laughing. "What?" He lifted his head and looked at her. 

Gillian could feel her face was very warm, her cheeks were on fire. "I said I want to know who taught you how to kiss. I'd like to thank them."

He gave her a very wide smile. "Who said anyone did?" He gave her another kiss and she reached down between them and slipped her hands under his t-shirt, she moved her hands up his chest.

That broke the kiss. "Hey someone is getting handsy."

"Someone can't help it; her husband with his talented lips has driven her to take drastic measures."

She tugged his t-shirt over his head and tossed it behind her. She started at the hollow of his neck and started kissing all the way down his chest.

Mac touched her hair. "I take it we aren't in high school anymore?"

"Nope, although there is _one little thing I want to do before our trip down Memory Lane is over."_

"What's that?"

Gillian surveyed her husband's neck and chose a nice area, it was right above his collarbone, next to the hollow of his neck, she started sucking on it. 

Mac gasped. "Hey what's with the vampire routine?" He felt her teeth lightly brush that area; he suddenly realized what she was doing. "Gillian, how am I going to explain to people why I have a hickey on my neck?" 

"You won't have to; your t-shirt will hide it."

He closed his eyes and groaned softly. "And you said _I have talented lips."_

MacGyver played with his wife's hair. He ran his hands along her back and started pulling up her t-shirt, they're trip back to high school was over, he had had all the nostalgia he could take.

He removed his wife's t-shirt and rolled them over once; he had the upper hand and started kissing her when the phone rang.

The couple ignored it and Mac continued to kiss his wife, they heard the answer machine that was on their headboard kick on. _"Hi, this is the MacGyver's, we all know how these things work so when you hear the beep, go for it." The machine beeped and the voice of the Director of Operations rang out._

"Mac this is Pete, I need you to pick up the phone."

Mac lifted his head. "I don't hear you Pete, I'm not listening." He buried his head in his wife's neck and started kissing it.

Gillian touched his head. "Mac, it could be important."

"Gillian, I'm on vacation. I'm _not picking up that phone."_

Pete sighed on the machine. "Mac look I _know Gillian is home, but this is __very important, please."_

Mac stopped what he was doing, he sighed loudly.  "We have to work on his sense of timing." He lifted his head and stretched him arm out, he picked up the phone.

"This better be good Pete."

"It is Mac believe me, I need you and Gillian to come to my office right away."

MacGyver groaned and closed his eyes briefly. "Come on Pete have a heart! I haven't seen my wife in 7 days! She _just got home! Can you put it on ice for an hour or two?"_

Pete couldn't believe how whiny his best friend sounded. "All right, I'll give you an hour, both of you be at my office at 9."

Mac smiled. "That's plenty of time, we'll be there."

He hung up the phone and looked down at his wife. "Pete has given us an hour before we have to go to the Foundation."

Gillian ran her hands down his back. "Then let's not waste a single minute."

MacGyver started kissing his wife again; he reached over and took the phone off the hook just in case Pete changed his mind.

Pete was waiting for the couple. They appeared a few minutes before 9, his face was very serious. MacGyver noticed this right away; Pete was hardly ever that serious looking unless it was something crucially important. "Hi Pete, what's going on?"

"Sit down, both of you."

Mac and Gillian looked at each other and sat down in the two chairs he had in front of his desk. 

The Director of Operations sighed; he leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry to have to bring you both here like this but this is something I need to be kept just between the three of us. Can I count on you both for that?"

MacGyver had on his blue Phoenix Foundation shirt and a pair of black shorts. "Of course you can, you know that."

Gillian was wearing her white Phoenix t-shirt and black shorts. "You can trust us Pete."

He sighed and nodded. "Good, I knew I could but I had to ask."

MacGyver leaned forward. "Pete, what is going on?"

The stout man wiped his hand down his face. "MacGyver, someone is trying to destroy the Phoenix Foundation, if we don't find out who within the next few weeks, we're done for."

The couple was stunned, they both looked at each other, MacGyver creased his brow. "How?"

Pete took a folder out of his desk and handed it to his friend. "Remember the budget that we got from the board? That the two of us went over very carefully?"

"Yeah I remember."

Mac opened the folder and looked at the papers in it, there were computer print outs of the Foundation's bank statements, large chunks of money were gone from it. "What happened to all this money?" He handed a paper to his wife and she gasped, her department too had been affected. "Oh my God."

"I don't know, that's just it. Somewhere along the way to our banks the money was rerouted, there is a 100 million dollars gone, without that money we are history."

"So someone hacked into the bank system and took it?"

Pete nodded. "That is the only thing I can figure out."

MacGyver closed the folder and handed it back to his friend. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I was waiting for the bank statements to come in and confirm the theft; I didn't want to tell you until I was absolutely sure about this."

"Any idea who it could be?"

Pete ran his hands over his face again. "That's the worst part of it all Mac, whoever is doing it _has to be working here now, an employee. You know as well as I do that passwords and codes are changed immediately after someone leaves."_

"Before they are even out the door they are changed."

"Exactly, I hate to say it Mac but the thief is one of us."

MacGyver got up from his chair and walked around the room. "Okay, say it is definitely someone working here, what can we do about that? The person that was good enough to reroute that money was also good enough to have covered his tracks."

Gillian turned around and was watching her husband. "Well, if we want to catch this person we have to get them to show themselves."

"Right, but how?"

Gillian shrugged. "Offer to help?"

MacGyver stopped pacing. He turned around and looked at his wife, he walked right up to her and kissed her. "Gillian you are a _genius."_

The young woman looked confused. "I am? Oh good, now tell me what I said that was so smart."

Mac smiled widely. "He wants to destroy us, the least we can do is help."

The couple was in Pete's office, it was after 9 am, and the work day began. They both peeked out of the door and waited for Sandra to come, she was always late.

"Mac are you sure this is going to work?"

"Positive! Telephone, telegraph, tell Sandra, you and I know better than anyone she is the leader of the Grapevine, when we are done she will have every person in this building talking about it."

Gillian sighed. "I can't believe we are going to do this."

Mac put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax, it's just for show. You know that I'm crazy about you, okay?"

"I'm crazy about you too."

The couple gave each other a kiss. They heard something and peeked out the door, they saw Sandra had just gotten there. She was wearing a long blue dress and was putting her purse away and uncovering her computer. 

"There she is, late as usual."

Pete shook his head. "I know, she's been my secretary for a long time and I don't think she's _ever been on time."_

Mac turned around and looked at his friend. "Turn your intercom on Pete, grab some popcorn and enjoy the show." He looked at his wife. "Ready?"

Gillian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah." She smiled widely. "Let's do it."

MacGyver nodded. "Go for it."

Gillian suddenly frowned and opened the door, she slammed it very hard and went stomping down the hall. Sandra jumped at the loud bang as the door hit the frame. "Morning Gillian."

"Ha! Says who?" She headed for her office.

MacGyver came out of Pete's office, he looked unhappy. "Gillian, wait a minute." He was chasing after her, he couldn't catch her. He stopped and put his hands on his hips. "Will you _please stop?"_

The young woman did and turned around. "Why? I think I've heard enough talk for one morning thank you."

"You're mad because of what Pete said aren't you?"

She sighed. "Of _course I'm mad! I fly halfway around the world to bring back Cleopatra's dagger and instead of being grateful what does he do? He criticizes me! He disapproves of my methods despite the results! I mean we got the dagger Mac, why does it matter how?"_

"Because Gillian, we have to deal with the government of that country. We have to do things nicely, if we go charging in there and blow up everything how is that going to look?"

Gillian shook her head. "Oh of course you take his side! Why should you take mine after all I'm only your wife!"

MacGyver shook his head. "That has nothing to do with it! You knew when you became an Operative that when it came down to business we weren't husband and wife."

"Oh I see, so that means we are nothing to each other once we step in this building?"

"If it's an important assignment, yes."

Gillian rubbed her hands down her face. "So that's how its going to be huh? You are never going to give me a fair chance to make this work are you? You are _just like Pete; you won't give me a chance either just because I have these." She pointed to her chest. "Well no wonder Phoenix never had a female Operative before, not with the two of you, that's already strike one and two."_

"Gillian that's not true, Pete has given you a chance."

She laughed. "Oh yeah, well MacGyver wouldn't have done it that way! How many times did he say that when I was in there? About 4 as I recall, he thinks I don't have what it takes to be an Operative, and I know you don't either. I mean look at how much of a fuss you put up when you found out that I had submitted an application."

MacGyver looked very serious. "You're right; I don't think you have what it takes Gillian."

The young woman turned her back to him. "You know why I _really put in to be an Operative Mac? I was hoping it would bring us closer together, we both know we've been having problems. I was hoping this would make us have something in common, but no, it backfired right in my face."_

"What are you saying Gillian?"

She turned back around. "I'm saying I want a divorce Mac. This isn't working and you aren't even trying to make it work."

He ran is fingers through his hair and sighed. "You're right, we are having problems. I'm sorry."

She made a face. "No you aren't sorry Mac, not in the slightest." She suddenly got very angry. "But you will be, I guarantee it."

Gillian brushed past him and bumped him a little as walked towards Pete's door; he grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. 

He put his hands on her upper arms. "And what does that mean?"

She tried to get lose of his grip. "It means that you have a very big mouth when it comes to some things. Things about this place that should have kept to yourself." She tried to get loose of his grip but he was holding her really tight. "Let go of me Mac."

"No I think we need to talk about this."

Gillian was getting angrier now. "I said let go."

"I said no, I'm not letting go until we talk about this some more."

She drew her left hand back and slapped him hard. It turned his head to the side and he let go of her arms. MacGyver turned his head back and looked at her. He couldn't believe that she did that to him, his eyes reflected astonishment.

Gillian lifted her head a little, she continued down the hall towards Pete's office. 

Mac rubbed his face and shook his head. "Where are you going Gillian?"

"I'm going to give Pete my two week notice, he can take this job and _you and put them both right in his ear."_

MacGyver got angry now. "Fine! You go ahead and do that!" He walked off in one direction and Gillian went into Pete's office and slammed the door hard. 

Sandra couldn't believe what she had just seen, she picked up the phone and started dialing.

Gillian was sitting on Pete's couch. She had her hands over her face, what she had just done was very hard. The truth was that she and MacGyver got along really well, occasionally they would gripe at each other about something but that was all, they didn't have knock down drag out fights.

Pete was very impressed. "You did good Gillian; you know you did, now Sandra will have it all over the building before noon."

MacGyver peeked around the corner. He watched as Sandra gabbed on the phone, she agreed to meet someone down in the lunch room and spill all the details about what she had just seen. She pressed the intercom and told Pete she was going to get coffee. He said okay and she got some change out of her purse and went down the hall towards him; he ducked back in Gillian's office and closed the door. 

Mac heard the sound of the elevator descending, he left her office and hurried down the hall, he ducked into Pete's office and saw his wife sitting on the couch. 

"Gillian."

She uncovered her face and looked at him. "That wasn't easy Mac, in fact that was damn hard."

MacGyver crouched down in front of her, she saw his right cheek was red and she felt horrible. "I'm so sorry Sweetie. Did I break it?" She leaned forward and kissed his hot cheek gently. 

He laughed a little. "No, I think I'll live. Besides, that's what I was hoping you would do."

She creased her brow. "You _wanted me to slap you?"_

He nodded. "Yeah and I wanted Sandra to see you do it."

Gillian still looked guilt ridden, she had hit him pretty hard. Mac saw that in her face and he hugged her. "You were great, you really were."

Gillian put her head down on her husband's shoulder. "Wow that was tough." She pulled back and looked at him. "Think she bought it?"

"Oh I know she did, she's down in the lunch room right now spilling her guts about us. By the end of the day our divorce and you leaving is going to be on the lips of everyone that works here."

"And then what?"

"Then we wait for whoever is doing this to make their move and contact you."

Gillian was lying beside her husband. They had opened the skylight and were looking up at the stars, enjoying the night sky and having a light snack. Gillian had a couple of bananas and she picked one up and peeled it. She took a bite and offered it to her husband.

"This is great Mac, ever since we lost the houseboat I missed star watching with you."

Mac took it from her and started eating it. "I missed it too, but now we can see them every night." He sighed and put his arm behind her; he touched her shoulder and rolled her over towards him. He started rubbing her back.

Gillian had peeled the other banana and was eating it with her head on his chest. "You know it isn't easy to be mad at you at work. I hate suddenly having to be cold to you whenever I see you."

"It isn't easy on my end either, but Sandra has told everyone."

"How can you tell?"

"Easy, all I have to do is walk in a room. When it gets so quiet you can hear crickets and every eye is suddenly on you, then you know they're talking about you."

Gillian sighed. "I'm sorry about that Sweetie, because of what I said everyone has you pegged as the bad guy."

He finished his snack and set the peel down on the nightstand. "It's okay, it was necessary, and besides it's kind of fun."

"Fun? How can you say its fun?"

"Well suddenly everyone notices you, and they don't know how to deal with you, it's like being the villain of a Western, all I'm missing is a black hat."

Gillian laughed, she was done with her banana too. She reached across him and put the peel next to his on the nightstand. "Watch out its Black Mac, the fastest Swiss Army knife in the West!"

He started laughing. He took advantage of her leaning over him; he pulled her on top of him. "You better watch it little Lady. I just might pull you up on my black horse and take you away with me."

Gillian was looking down at him. "Ooo Promise?"

"Sure, just let me find a black horse."

Gillian was in her office, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and it was Mac, he shifted his eyes towards the right, telling her that Sandra was at her desk. Gillian nodded and scoffed. "Oh _God what do you want Mac I thought we said everything we had to say the other day."_

"Well you got to have your say and now I'd like to have mine!" He closed the door and Gillian quickly took out a small tape recorder from her bottom drawer, she set it on her desk. 

"Your say? Who said I'm interested in what you have to say?"

"I think I should have my say!" He took a black tape out of his pocket and put it in the machine; he turned the volume up a little and pressed the play button.  The tape contained a prerecorded fight from the night before. The couple hugged each other, they were supposed to be mad but it wasn't easy to keep up the charade. 

"How much longer Mac? It's been three days, I don't know if I can keep this up."

"Maybe this taped fight will bring whoever it is out." Mac lifted his head and listened to the tape. "It's almost the end."

Gillian sighed. "Okay, the day is almost over anyways."

They parted and Mac pushed the stop button. "Fine if that's the way you feel about it we'll see!"

"Yeah we will won't we!"

The couple gave each other a quick kiss and Mac slammed the office door hard behind him as he stormed out.

It was finally quitting time and Gillian was glad; she was down in the parking garage getting ready to leave. She had been driving her husband's truck; she unlocked the door and put everything inside. She put the keys in the ignition and went to turn the key. She noticed something on her windshield wiper, it was a white envelope. Gillian opened the door and got out; she took the envelope from underneath the wiper and opened it. It was an index card that read. "Tomorrow, noon, park off of White and Moorehead, fountain."

Her heart started beating hard, it was from whoever was behind the theft of the money. She got in the truck and started it up, she put it in gear and headed for home.

MacGyver was sitting on their bed looking over the card; he had changed out of his jeans and had put on red shorts.

"This was on the truck windshield?"

His wife nodded, she was still in her work clothes. She had her pillow in her lap. "Yeah, I almost missed it."

"That's a pretty wide open place, a lot can happen."

"Are you and Pete going to be there?"

MacGyver nodded. "Somewhere, I just have to figure out where so we're not seen."

Gillian sighed. "So I agree to help this person in any way I can to destroy the Foundation."

"Right, just tell him you've got information that he'd be interested in."

Gillian woke up to find that she was the sole occupant of the bed; she got up and went to find her husband. MacGyver was sitting at the kitchen table; he had wires and circuit boards all over it. He had Gillian's lighted magnifying glass and was peering through it as he sodered something.

"What are you doing? It's late."

"Just making something for tomorrow."

Gillian peered into the lighted magnifying glass; she saw a very tiny circuit board. "What's that?"

"Give me a second and I'll show you."

He finished his sodering and carefully set the hot tool aside. He turned off the lighted magnifying glass and picked up a pair of tweezers, he picked up the tiny circuit board and blew on it. 

Gillian was watching what he was doing. "Are you going to tell me what that is now?"

MacGyver looked at his wife. "It's a micro transmitter; it should have a range of about a mile, sound and location."

"I'm going to wear that?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"I'll show you."

MacGyver turned in his chair, his wife was leaning over, her silver locket was dangling close to him. He touched it and popped it open. He took the tiny transmitter and gently placed it inside and closed it.

"There, no one will think to look in your locket for a microphone."

Gillian picked up the locket and opened it. "You said a mile?"

"Yeah."

"Did you and Pete decide where you are going to be?"

MacGyver nodded. "Yeah there is a small building located just outside the park entrance right in front of the fountain. We're going to be on the roof, that will give us a full view of the park." He noticed the look his wife had on her face. "Nervous?"

"A little bit, but I know we have to do this to save the Foundation."

Gillian was walking around in front of the massive concrete fountain; it was very large and looked as though there were several dark grey birdbaths stacked on top of one another. The base of it was very large and filled with water, it was pretty deep. She had purposely dressed in a white t-shirt so she could be seen and blue shorts; she had her hands in her pockets.

"Can you see me okay Mac?"

_"We see you just fine Gillian."_

She turned around and looked up at the large building that was looming overhead. "I wish I could see you both, you're too far up."

_"Believe me it's for the best, if we were too close he would see us for sure."_

Gillian sighed. "What about the transmitter?"

_"It's working fine."_

The area Gillian was in was all brick, it surrounded the large fountain and the beautiful green grass went out as far as the eye could see. It was a very nice day but she didn't notice, she was too busy trying to keep her cool. She looked at her watch, it was now noon. She lifted her head and spotted someone walking towards her, she recognized who it was immediately. She gasped loudly.

_"What? What's wrong?"_

Gillian swallowed hard. "Oh my God Mac, it's Nelson. He's coming towards me."

_"Nelson?__ Hold on let me find him with my binoculars."_

"No wonder the money disappeared."

_"Got him, you're right, it's Nelson, well that certainly explains a lot."_

Gillian cleared her throat and smiled as she saw the balding man with the mustache walk up to her. He had on a dark tan windbreaker and tan pants. "Hello Gillian, surprised to see me?"

"Yeah I am, I didn't know who sent me the note."

"Well now you do, I heard about your divorce. I'm very sorry, it's a shame."

Gillian sighed. "Yeah it is. Mac is brilliant guy; he can take two things that you would never think would go together and make them into something totally unbelievable. He is a lot of fun, but he just can't be a husband, it really is a shame."

Nelson nodded. "I'm sorry Gillian it must be tough."

"No, I think I'll be okay. I'll move on with my life and so will he."

"So what kind of information do you have that is going to bring the Phoenix Foundation down to its knees?"

Gillian smiled. "Heard about that did you? I have some _very juicy stuff."_

"From MacGyver?"

"Oh yeah, see he liked to talk a lot in bed, sometimes he let some things he shouldn't have slip out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sometimes it just took a little friendly persuasion to get him to sing like a Canary."

Pete and MacGyver were up on the roof peering down at Gillian and Nelson. They both had on headsets and were listening to what was going on. Pete covered his mike and looked at his friend.

"Boy she really is laying it on thick isn't she?"

MacGyver took the binoculars from his face; he put his finger over his mike. "She's right; we do like to talk in bed."

Pete sighed. 'I can't believe that it's Nelson that did this, why? What is his reason?"

"Well let's find out." 

Mac took his finger away from his mike and whispered. "Gillian can you get him to tell you why? Give me the signal if you heard me."

Gillian had left her hair down; she flipped it away from her shoulder. "I even have some documents that will back what I just said up; I can get them for you if you want."

Nelson nodded. "Oh yeah I definitely want to see." He shook his head. "Both MacGyver and Pete embezzling from the Foundation? That is unbelievable."

MacGyver smiled. "That was the signal."

"What was?"

"Her flipping her hair over her shoulder."

Pete looked at his friend. "Are we thieves? I didn't know this."

Mac nodded. "Oh yeah I have some great fake documents, we're really big ones."

"Big thieves huh, I like that."

Nelson stuck out his hand and took Gillian's. "You know Gillian I always thought you loved MacGyver."

Gillian shrugged. "Well, like I said he is a lot of fun, but I don't think I love him, if I did then I doubt we would be breaking up."

He nodded. "That's true."

She squeezed his hand. "Before we become partners I just have a quick question."

"Okay."

"Why are you doing this to the Foundation? I mean why do you want to take it down so bad?"

Nelson sighed. "I wanted to use the Operative Program to do it but since I didn't pass the Survival test I had to find another way to do it, so I simply used my access to the bank accounts." He looked at her. "You really want to know why?"

"Yeah I do, I mean I want to do it because Pete and Mac are both sexiest pigs that will never give a woman Operative a fair break. And I got a score to settle with MacGyver, he never even tried to be a husband to me and I want to make him pay."

Both Mac and Pete looked at each other.

"Wow that was harsh."

Mac nodded. "Yeah I know, tell me about it. If I didn't know better I would swear she's serious."

Pete sighed. "Well remember what you told Gillian when you both started this? You told her it was only for show, Nelson has to believe her."

The balding man was looking at Gillian; he had always found her to be very attractive. "You know I think MacGyver is a fool to let you go. He doesn't know what a good thing he is letting slip through his fingers."

He moved close to her and leaned forward, he gave her a peck on the lips.

MacGyver's eyes got huge. "He kissed her! That slimeball just kissed my wife!"

Pete put his hand on his arm. "Just calm down Mac, I'm sure it didn't thrill her either."

"I can't believe he did that!"

"Mac will you relax? It's all for show remember?"

Gillian tried so hard to not let her disgust show, she gave a small smile. "That was nice, but you still didn't answer my question."

Nelson nodded. "Okay Gillian, you are helping me so the least I can do is tell you the truth." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"8 years ago I had an older half brother, his name was Pat Flynn, he was an Operative here at Phoenix. He and MacGyver were assigned together to go to Moscow to retrieve some information."

Mac brought the binoculars down from his face. "Pat Flynn? Oh man."

Pete creased his brow. "Who? What is he talking about?"

MacGyver looked at his friend. "You don't remember Moscow?"

"Vaguely, refresh my memory."

"Pete how could you forget that? Don't you remember we did a favor for the DXS? To go to Russia to retrieve Professor Ross' atomic bomb formula before it got into the hands on the KGB? It was me and Pat Flynn. He had an informant that told us where to go but it was a set up. He didn't double check his information and we both got captured."

Pete opened his mouth. "That's right! You were the only one that got out of that alive, Pat was killed."

"Right, we were escaping and he turned around and tried to shoot some of the guards, they got him first."

"MacGyver just left my brother to be killed by the KGB, they shot him."  
Gillian knew that he was probably wrong about what happened, but she knew she couldn't defend her husband without giving herself away. "Typical MacGyver, just thinking about his butt and no one else's."

"That isn't how it happened Pete. I didn't leave Pat behind I tried to get him to come with me but all he wanted to do was take out the guards. I was dragging him by his collar, he pushed me away and started firing."

Pete touched his friend on the shoulder. "You don't have to explain Mac; I _know you wouldn't leave anyone behind."_

Nelson looked very angry and hurt. "He came home in a box Gillian, and it was all because the Phoenix board asked MacGyver and my brother to do it. I decided to make them pay at just the right time. I got hired by the Foundation as an Accountant and that's when I started planning, it took 8 years for it all to come together." He rubbed his hands over his face. "Do you know how hard it's been? Every day I see MacGyver and Pete just walking around and I wanted so bad to put my hands around both of their necks and just squeeze them until they broke. Every day for the past 8 years I've had to watch them breathing while my brother lies in a pine box under the ground. But now, I am the one that is going to have the last laugh. This Phoenix won't be rising from the ashes."

Gillian could see how serious he was. "What are you going to do Nelson?"

He gave her a very wicked smile. "Oh I can't tell you that, it would spoil the surprise. And here is another one you aren't going to like Gillian."

He took a small gun out of his pocket and pointed it at her. "That was a nice kiss Gillian. You really had me going, but you made one small mistake."

Gillian swallowed hard. "What mistake?"

"Your eyes, you have very expressive eyes. When I talked about breaking your husband's neck your eyes showed me that you do love him."

Nelson pulled back her hair and saw the earpiece. "Where ever you and Pete are MacGyver, come on down. You have 5 minutes."

"We're coming down Gillian tell him."

MacGyver took off his headset and tucked it into his pocket. "Come on Pete, we better get down there."

Pete sighed; he was also upset that their little rouse had been found out. "Yeah."

Gillian closed her eyes and sighed. "He said he and Pete are coming right down."

Nelson smiled. "Good."

Mac and Pete came down from the building. They walked out the large glass doors and over to Nelson, he saw them both and seemed very pleased. "Good to see you both, that was really very clever, no doubt your handwork MacGyver. I have to hand it to you, the way you both had the whole building talking about the falling out you two had, it was brilliant."

MacGyver had his hands tucked in his black leather jacket, he shrugged. "Thanks, but apparently it wasn't brilliant enough."

"No it would have worked if not for the fact that you're wife loves you. She has beautiful brown eyes, the minute I talked about killing you I could see how fearful her eyes looked. That told me that she was in love with you and that everything was a lie." 

Gillian turned and looked at her husband. "Sorry Mac, I tried not to let it show."

He gave his wife a smile. "It's okay Gill."  
Nelson looked at Pete. "Of course you know about the money Pete, don't you?"

Pete nodded. "Yeah I know; where is it Nelson?"

"It's right under your nose Pete, but too bad none of you is going to live long enough to find it."

Nelson had thought of everything, he took the three of them back to the Phoenix Foundation; they went down to the underground parking garage.

"Well this ought to be interesting."

Nelson had taken MacGyver's pocket knife and the headset that he had put in his pocket. He had chained MacGyver to one of the cement pillars in the middle of the garage; his hands were handcuffed behind him, one on either side of the concrete pole. 

Pete and Gillian were sitting down on the cold concrete beside him, they also were handcuffed, but their cuffs were in the front, not behind them. Nelson had taken everything from the three people that could be used to help them escape. In the middle of the three people was a bomb with enough dynamite to level the whole building and bring tons of concrete, glass and metal right down on top of them.  

"I'd love to stay and see this but I'm going to go home and just relax. I'll watch it on the news." He looked at the three of them and sighed. "See you around." He took a remote out of his pocket and the bomb that was between them started. 

Nelson tucked it into his pocket and walked out of the garage, the sounds of his shoes echoing on the concrete.

Gillian looked at her husband and swallowed hard. "Mac, I hope you have something in mind for how we are going to get out of this."

MacGyver couldn't move. "I don't know Gillian, my hands are behind me and they're chained."

Pete was looking at the bomb; it said they had 11 and half minutes. "11 minutes 30 seconds, that is plenty of time to calmly work this out."

Mac licked his lips and swallowed hard. "You're right, plenty of time; we'll take this one step at a time."

Gillian nodded. "Okay, what's first?"

"Well I think getting the handcuffs off should be step number one."

"How? He took everything."

"I just need a piece of wire; we can pick the cuffs with that."

"From where Mac?"

MacGyver tilted his head back. "Come on MacGyver, think."

He brought his head down and looked at his wife. She had on her white t-shirt; he was looking at her chest. 

Gillian saw him and she looked down. "What?"

"Gillian, this might seem like a strange question but, are you by any chance wearing your favorite bra with the little blue flowers on it?"

Gillian creased her brow. "You're right, that is a strange question, yeah I am, why?"

"It's the one with the under wires on it, right?"

"Well yeah." She stopped suddenly. "The under wires!"

Mac nodded. "Right, now if we can only figure out how to get to them."

Pete was looking at this little exchange between his two friends. "Under wires? What are you guys talking about?"

"A way to pick our handcuffs Pete."

Gillian's hands were in front of her. She turned her wrists towards her chest; the cuffs gave her a little bit of hand freedom but not much. "Mac, the hooks are in the back."

"Can you get up and get over here?"

Gillian got to her feet and moved over to her husband, she went to one of his hands and touched her back to his hand. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"No, I'm not sure."

He brushed his hand against her t-shirt and curled his fingers until he got a hold of it. He pulled it up some. "Gillian move down so I can lift it."

Gillian understood what he meant, she could feel he had a hold of the material; she sunk down so it could go up. She did this several times until the t-shirt was all the way up, her back was exposed. Her bra had three small hooks on it. 

Mac could feel the small metal hooks. He pinched the material, this made his wife flinch.

"Ow, hey you pinched me."

"Sorry." He could feel the first hook and he pinched the material again and started flexing it back and forth between his fingers until he felt it give. "Okay there's one."

He got a good grip on the material and spread open his fingers, the second hook popped open; it came loose and accidentally snapped against his wife's back. 

Gillian flinched again. "Ouch, it hurts when you do that you know."

Mac sighed. "I'm sorry Gillian but I'm one handed here."

"It's okay, you owe me for the slap anyways."

Pete was watching the time. "We have 9 minutes."

Mac finally popped open the third hook. "Okay it's unhooked."

Gillian brought her cuffed hands close to her chest and grabbed the t-shirt. She pulled the front of the bra, she felt it start to slip off of her shoulders. She wiggled until it slipped down far enough; she reached into her sleeve and pulled it out. "Tada! One bra!"

"Save the bows for later, get one of those wires out."

Gillian's bra with the little blue flowers was one that she wore all the time, it was beginning to get worn. She turned it over and saw the white tip of the under wire on the side, she pulled it up. She grabbed it with her teeth and pulled the material away from it. She dropped the bra and went back around in front of her husband and showed him the thick wire. "Okay now what?"

"Bring it over here and put it in my hand. I'm going to pick your cuffs with it."

Gillian creased her brow. "How?"

Her husband looked at her and both of his eyebrows went up. "If I can unhook my wife's bra being chained to a concrete post I think I can handle picking handcuffs."

Gillian nodded. "You've got a point." She went back around her husband and put the wire in his hand, she lifted her cuffs so he could insert the wire into the lock. 

Mac sighed and started twisting the wire; he heard the lock click and one of them opened. "Now the other." Gillian put up her other hand and guided the wire to it, her husband twisted the wire and the other lock clicked and opened.

Gillian rubbed her wrists and took the wire from her husband. "Mac I'll try and pick your cuffs."

"You've never done it before?"

"No but I guess it's time to learn."

"Yeah it is."

Gillian stuck the wire in the lock and started turning it, that was what her husband had done. She wiggled it a little. "Come on, please work." She turned it side to side and the lock popped open, she got excited. "I got one!"

Mac sighed. "Good Gillian, now do the other one."

Gillian moved to the other side and stuck the wire in the lock; she wiggled it side to side and that one popped open as well. She helped her husband take off the cuffs.

"You did good Gill." Mac was rubbing his arms; they hurt from being around the concrete pole. "Go unlock Pete."

Gillian nodded and went around to Pete, she unlocked him. MacGyver was looking down at the bomb, it was in a black metal case; there was 7 minutes left.

"Wow, this thing is complicated. There's enough dynamite to turn this building into a crater the size of the Grand Canyon."

Pete rubbed his wrists and he stood beside his friend. "That is a comfort Mac, can you disarm it?"

Mac was looking down at the massive mess of wires and circuit boards. "I don't know, we'll just take it nice and slow." He turned around and looked at both his wife and his friend. "I want the both of you to get out of here."

Gillian shook her head. "No! No way! I'm not leaving you here!"

MacGyver rubbed his hands over his face. "Gillian _please, I don't have time to argue with you about this right now, just go with Pete I'll be right behind you."_

Pete took her by the arm. "Come on Gillian, he'll be right behind us." He gave her arm a tug, she was shaking her head. "Mac…please."

He smiled at her and touched her face. "I promise, if I can't get this disarmed I'll leave it and run, okay?"

"But…"

Mac gave her a kiss and touched his forehead to hers. "I'll be right behind you."

Gillian swallowed hard. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Pete tugged her arm and led her out of the garage. She watched her husband the whole time as they walked out.

Mac was studying the bomb. There was no way he was going to be able to disarm it, it was complicated, one wrong pull and he was done for and so was the whole building. 

"Damn." He started looking around; he ran around the garage a little, it was totally empty. "Come on."

He rounded the corner and spotted a security guard's bicycle leaning against a pole.

"Bingo!"

Gillian and Pete were standing across the street, they were watching the exit of the parking garage. There was a small glass booth and a long wooden arm going across the exit. Gillian was scared; she was pacing back and forth.

"Come on Mac, where are you?"

Pete sighed and zipped up his white windbreaker, he got a chill worrying about his friend; he put his arm around her shoulders. "He'll be out Gillian, you know he has to try and disarm it. You know as well as I do he's not about to let the whole building get destroyed."

She tilted her head back. "Please Mac, get out here!"

The bike was chained to the pole but that didn't matter, Mac unscrewed the bolts on the front tire and got it off. He kicked the tire free of its metal frame and pulled out the inner tube. He ran back around to where the bomb was and carefully picked it up. He had 5 minutes left, he pressed the button for the elevator. He stepped inside and pressed the button for the 29th floor.

Gillian was looking up at the massive glass building; it looked like a huge mirror. "He's going to kill himself for this building Pete."

Pete scowled at her. "No he's not, he'll be here!"

Mac was up on the roof, he ran over to the edge of it; there were a small wire grate between two poles. He carefully set the bomb down and stepped back, he kicked the wire grating out and dropped it. He took the inner tube and stretched it across both poles. It was nice and tight, he picked the bomb back up. He now had 1 minute 30 seconds. 

MacGyver was breathing hard, if this didn't work he was done for, he closed his eyes briefly. "Just let this work." He put the bomb against the stretched out tube and started pulling it back. He got to as far as he could pull it, it was about three feet. He dropped down on one knee, aimed it high in the sky and let go.

Gillian and Pete were looking up at the building; they saw something black and bulky go flying off of the roof. 

"What was that?"

There was a massive explosion in the sky and the mouths dropped open on both of them, they looked at each other.

"Was that?"

The explosion was pretty big, and much to Gillian's horror, she saw someone dangling from the edge of the roof. She gasped loudly. "Mac!" She went running back into the building.

MacGyver had flung the bomb a good distance but it wasn't far enough away. He was close to the edge, when the explosion hit the whole building shook. His feet went out from under him and he rolled right off of it, he had managed to grab the edge at the last second.

Mac was terrified, his fingers were on the edge of the roof, it was metal. Gillian and Pete were down on the ground somewhere, too far away to help him. He tried to pull himself up but his arms were stiff and sore from being handcuffed around the pole. He could feel the metal edge start to give way. He looked down at the ground and his already pounding heart slammed against his rib cage, a wave of absolute terror ran through his whole body. He squeezed his eyes shut; it was 30 stories straight down.

"Okay, bad idea, won't do that again."

He tried again to pull himself up but his arms wouldn't do it, his muscles felt like spaghetti.

MacGyver swallowed hard. "I think I'm in trouble."

Gillian got out of the elevator on the 29th floor and ran down the hall to the stairs; she took them three at a time and threw back the roof door. 

"Mac!"

MacGyver heard his wife and he smiled widely. "Yeah! Over here!"

She ran over to the edge. She saw his predicament and tried very hard not to panic; she licked her lips and swallowed hard. "Give me your hand."  She was trying to stay calm.

Mac was glad to see his wife, his adrenaline rush was starting to fade and he was starting to shake. Gillian had her hand stretched out; she was bent over a little. 

He pried his fingers from the roof and grabbed her hand.

Gillian got a good grip on it, she had on her tennis shoes and she planted her feet. She slowly started to back up some, pulling him with her. She extended her other hand. "Now the other one."

It meant he had to let go of the roof, this was a problem. MacGyver outweighed his wife by 50 pounds; it was his height that made the difference. "No, you can't, I'm heavier than you. I'll pull you down with me."

Gillian shook her head. "Give me your hand! It'll be all right."

Mac was breathing hard and looked at her. "You can't! You're not strong enough!"

Gillian got angry, her brown eyes turned fiery. "MacGyver give me your hand! You have to trust me!"

His fingers were starting to slip from the edge, he couldn't hang on anymore. He looked at his wife and saw both fire and the trust reflecting in her eyes. He did trust his wife, and was about to trust her with his life, let go and grabbed her hand.

Gillian didn't lose her footing; her feet were firmly planted on the roof. She closed her eyes and pulled hard on both of his hands.  She was praying for strength, her feet were the only thing keeping both of them from a 30 story plunge. She dug her heels into the gravel roof and pulled back hard, she started moving backwards. 

MacGyver was slowly coming back onto the roof, it brushed against his chest. "We're almost there Gillian."

Gillian still had her eyes closed, she took two more steps back and her heels slipped, her legs went out from under her and she plopped down on her butt. She felt his hands slip from hers as she did so.

She gasped as she felt the gravel dig into her behind. She was afraid to open her eyes, he had just dropped her husband 30 stories down.

"Gillian…."

Gillian heard her husband's voice, she opened her eyes and saw he was bent over the edge of roof. She had pulled him far enough up, his top half was on the roof.  She felt a huge amount of relief flow through her, she got up and went over to him and kneeled down. She put her arms around him and pulled him up more, he was able to get his legs up onto the gravelly surface. They moved away from the edge, Gillian was still on her knees, and MacGyver was sitting, they were holding each other, both shaking really hard.

"Are you okay?" Gillian had finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Yeah." MacGyver had his head down on her shoulder; his racing heart and his breathing were slowing down.

They finally let go of each other, Gillian still felt like she was made of gelatin, she looked at her husband. "I'm glad you're okay, now I can kill you!"

MacGyver laid back on the roof, he was glad to be back on something solid. "Gillian… I'm sorry."

She got up and sat down on his chest, there was both anger and terror racing through her. "Sorry? You nearly blow yourself up and take a 30 story swan dive and you're sorry?" She grabbed him his jacket and pulled him up a little. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strangle you!"

MacGyver was nose to nose with his wife, he was looking into her eyes. He gave her a small smile and pressed his lips against hers. Gillian closed her eyes, the kiss ended and she sighed. 

"Okay, that was a good reason."

She got off of his chest and let go of his jacket and t-shirt, he sat up and hugged her again. "Thanks for pulling me up."

Gillian closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Anytime."

"Are you okay MacGyver?"

Pete was finally up on the roof, he had been delayed because the explosion had gotten the cops there in a hurry. He saw both of them sitting on the roof hugging. 

Mac opened his eyes and looked at his friend.  "Yeah Pete, I'm okay." 

They let go of each other and Gillian stood up. She stuck out her hand and her husband took it, she pulled him to his feet. He still felt a little shaky but that was understandable considering he had nearly fallen to his death.

Gillian put her arm around his waist. "So now what do we do about Nelson?"

MacGyver took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We go get him."

Nelson's lived in a small house white stucco house; it was about the size of a cracker box. There were two big windows in the front and MacGyver carefully lifted his head and peered into one. Nelson was sitting in his recliner watching television.

Gillian was beside her husband, she touched him on the shoulder. "Do you see him?"

"Yeah, he's watching TV, probably waiting for the afternoon news to see if he leveled the building and us along with it."

"So what do we do?"

He turned his head and looked at her. "Good question."

Pete was standing on the other side of his friend. "Well we have to do something; he's done too much to get away."

"Who said he was getting away? Come on let's go around back to the kitchen."

The three people ducked down and walked along the house. They went to the backdoor, the knob was locked and Mac touched his pockets, he remembered that Nelson took his knife. 

"He took my knife."

Gillian lifted her hand; she still had her under wires. "Here try one of these."

Mac took one from her and stuck it in the lock; he opened it and gave it back to her. "You know those things come in handy; it's like wearing a lock pick set across your chest."

Gillian shook her head. "Spoken like a typical man that doesn't have to wear one every day. Believe me Mac if I could get away with not wearing one I would."

Her husband looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You'd get no complaints from me." He turned the door knob and the three of them went inside.

The kitchen was tiny, there was a swinging door that went right into the living room. The threesome could see the blue light from the television under the door. 

MacGyver looked around the kitchen and saw there was a pantry beside the sink, there was cans of food there but nothing useful. He walked over to the sink and opened the doors underneath it, he crouched down and started going through it. He saw a ball of white string and he picked it up. 

Nelson was flipping through the channels; the mid afternoon news was due to come at 2 o'clock, which was in less than 5 minutes. He was excited; he couldn't wait to see what his little bomb had done to the Phoenix building. He figured with that much glass it probably shattered like a bottle on the concrete, this gave him a smile, the image of the Phoenix building being reduced to nothing more than a pile of broken mirror. He heard something and turned his head towards the kitchen, he saw the swinging door was moving a little. He took his gun out of his waistband, he turned off the television and got up, he saw the light coming in from outside under the door. There was no one behind it but yet it was moving.

"What the hell?"

Nelson got closer to the door, he reached out and grabbed the handle, he started to pull it open.

MacGyver had tied the string to the door handle on the other side and was pulling on it, making the door barely swing. He felt the pull on the string of someone opening it. He stepped in front of the door and threw himself against it. He heard the sound of it hitting someone and the distinct thump that a body makes when it hits the ground.  He untied the string and opened the door, he poked his head in the living room and saw Nelson lying on the floor, his gun was next to him. He turned and looked at both of his cohorts. "Got him."

Pete was sitting at his desk; he was going over paper work when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and MacGyver and Gillian walked in, they were carrying a couple of folders in their hands. 

"Well? Did you find the money?"

They were both smiling pretty widely. Mac hopped up on his friend's desk and sat down, he opened his folder. He leaned close to Pete and pointed at something. "Right here is half of it."

MacGyver had a list of the employee expense accounts through the Foundation. His finger was over a name that said Patrick Andrew Flynn, it had him listed as a janitor but his expense account allowance was exponential. "A 50 million dollar janitor huh. I need to talk to the board about their hiring practices."

MacGyver laughed. "Yeah I'd say you do because if a janitor gets that much I definitely want a raise."

Pete looked at his friend. "A raise huh? Let's explore that little avenue shall we?" He looked at his best friend up and down. "Okay, you come to work in jeans and t-shirts. You have a fondness for leather jackets and you're hair is too long. You don't like to come to our monthly Operative meetings."

MacGyver set the folder down and folded his hands on his lap. He looked down at his clothes and sure enough he had on his black leather jacket, light blue jeans and his light blue Phoenix Foundation t-shirt. "Yeah, that's true."

Pete cleared his throat. "You also come and go as you please and you have a tendency to not only use my desk for your chair, but my office as though it were your own."

Gillian pressed her lips together; she was trying not to laugh. "He's got you there Mac."

MacGyver sighed and nodded. "Okay so I'm not your average model employee."

"That's right, you're not." Pete had looked rather serious through all this, but then he smiled. "But then again, you are also one of the best Operative we've ever had and if it weren't for you I wouldn't have this desk, this office, or my hide. I'll tell the board its time they gave you a raise."

"Oh come on Pete I was kidding."

Pete put his hand up. "No now its true Mac, you haven't had a raise in at least 4 years. I think it's time you got one."

MacGyver nodded. "Okay, I have a Corvette to support."

Gillian cleared her throat and he turned and looked at his wife, she crossed her arms over her chest. "And remarks like that will also get you alimony to pay."

Pete shook his head. "Uh oh Mac I think you're in trouble."

"So what else is new?"

Gillian walked over to her boss and handed him the folder. "This folder is Nelson's bank statements; he has the other 50 million under his mother's name in a Swiss Bank Account."

Pete took it. "Thanks you two, good work. The board will be very relieved."

Gillian nodded and narrowed her eyes at her husband. "I think I'll go give Duncan a call and ask him if he handles divorces."

She turned around and left the office; MacGyver sighed and hung his head.

"Well that wasn't very nice to say Mac."

He lifted his head. "I know."

"Think she's mad?"

"Nah I doubt it."

Pete creased his brow. "So she's teasing you?"

"Yeah, excuse me."

MacGyver got up from Pete's desk and walked out into the hall. "Gillian?"

He didn't see her and got past Sandra's desk, he looked to see if her office door was open.

Gillian suddenly came out from behind Sandra's desk and jumped on his back. "Corvette to support huh? So your car is worth more to you then I am?"

MacGyver put her hands on his legs; he let his wife have her piggy back ride.  "I didn't say that."

Gillian had her hands around his neck. "You said you had a Corvette to support."

"Well I do, but I've got you too."

"Oh okay then."

The elevator doors opened and Sandra came out of the elevator with two of her friends, they saw MacGyver giving his wife a piggy back ride. The three of them looked at them and then each other.

Gillian saw them and remembered the fight Sandra had seen, she leaned down and whispered something to her husband. He casually started walking towards Gillian's office with her still on his back. 

Sandra was watching this and she cleared her throat. "Uhh Gillian?"

The young woman turned her head slightly. "Yeah Sandra?"

"Everything okay?"

"Fine."

"But I thought… well you two were…"

Gillian gasped loudly. "Hey that's right! I don't like you Mac put me down!"

MacGyver stopped and she slid off of his back, he turned around and looked at her. "I thought we had all this settled!"

"No way! I'm not reconciling with you! Forget it!"

Gillian crossed her arms over her chest. "You are stubborn, you leave your circuit boards and wires all over my kitchen table and you take all the blankets at night!"

Mac crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh really? Well you are stubborn, you don't keep enough juice in the fridge and you hog up the whole bed at night and leave me with this little tiny corner."

Gillian scowled at him. "Is that so?"

He nodded at her. "Yeah! That's so."

"All right then, give me one good reason why I should reconcile with you?"

MacGyver looked at the three women and then at his wife. "All right, I'll give you a reason." He walked up to his wife and grabbed her, he kissed her hard and picked her up. He put her up on his shoulder and opened her office door.

Gillian saw their faces as he carried her threw the door, she shrugged. "Sorry girls, he has very talented lips."

The couple closed the door and started laughing really hard; the look on those women's faces was priceless.


End file.
